This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with light sensors.
Electronic devices often include light sensors. For example, some devices may include ambient light sensors to allow the devices to monitor ambient lighting conditions. A user of a portable device may often move between dim and bright lighting environments such as when transitioning between indoor and outdoor environments. Ambient light sensor readings may be taken in this type of device so that automatic display brightness adjustments may be made. When an increase in ambient light level is detected, control circuitry within the device may automatically increase the brightness of the display in the device to compensate for the additional glare and brightness associated with a bright ambient environment. This allows a user to view content on the display without interruption. When a decrease in ambient light level is detected, the control circuitry may automatically lower display brightness to a level that is appropriate for dim ambient lighting conditions.
Analog-to-digital converter circuitry may be used to digitize analog signals from ambient light sensors. If care is not taken, the digital output of the analog-to-converter circuitry may not be as accurate as desired. For example, some analog-to-digital converter circuits may be disrupted when exposed to light from light sources such as light-emitting diodes or fluorescent lamps that are characterized by spikes in light intensity.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with enhanced light sensor processing circuitry.